homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052217-Limekid-But-Like-As-A-Lime-On-An-Alcohol
vitriolicVitae VV began trolling geoselenicAdvent GA at 00:07 -- VV: So how is my grreenest frriend GA: hhheyyyyyyyyy GA: wassup VV: Way too much, sourr applle GA: nnnnnnice VV: That's a lllot of repeating lletterrs GA: whore you agian VV: LLike even by my standarrds VV: LLorrrrrea GA: hi loreo VV: I just assumed you werrre lllike VV: borrderrrlline omniscient GA: probly GA: i duno VV: You're omniscient except forrr one thing VV: Knowing that you're omniscient GA: yeah GA: well i dont now a lot of thins i should know?? GA: i keep always forgett them GA: whatre you up to VV: Arrre you eating some of yourr lletterrs VV: I'm helllping Helliux make use of VV: Errr VV: Yourrr gift GA: no i'm krunk on life GA: oh cool did you guys winn the game yet VV: No VV: We're worrrking on that GA: whatd he do with the pen VV: Nothing yet GA: is he a magicla girl yet VV: Uh VV: No GA: dyoo wanna be a magicl girl GA: i gettttt a stat up if you do VV: Which one GA: im gonna stsat my CON down so i can get krunker GA: no wait the otherm one VV: Is that even a thing herre GA: physical GA: *physeuq GA: i turn'd autocorect off because she's stealing my thundre GA: and got mad good swag yolo#krunk VV: So this is what the getting headaches from elldrrritch gods thing is frrrom GA: huh VV: What GA: what headache VV: Nothing GA: do you need ibupf GA: ibu GA: ibrpfoen VV: I'm fine GA: cool VV: So I shoullld give Hellliux the hug coupon you gave me for allchemy with the pen right GA: huh GA: no GA: that'll probably get you a lime...lux? VV: So llike LLorrcan GA: yae VV: She stillll is lllike that by the way GA: nicce VV: I think she's confused herrrselllf GA: problbaly VV: Which seems apprrroprrriate GA: the first time i did the pen i didnt want to destransform GA: maybe she secretly ppsycologdically deosnt want to VV: Can you explllain that whollle thing GA: wwhat thing VV: LLike I get the idea of the trrransforrmations VV: But it's basicalllly VV: Mash something into the pen and then you get something that does the trransforrmation? GA: aw man do i gotta explain this agian VV: And it's themed? VV: No I think we alllrrready went thrrough this GA: i know its been like seven million years but i jusst eplained it to helux like ten minutes ago i think VV: I just want to be surrre GA: ok so you like VV: LLike Hellliux is right herrre GA: say you want to be water bottle themed GA: because you're a weeabob and you saw it in the anime VV: Why woullld anyone want to be waterrr bottllle themed GA: (a real anime) GA: (i think your universe had it but nobdy mentoined it so i dunno) GA: any way GA: you take the water bottle GA: adn you ^^ do it with the pen GA: no GA: ** GA: *&& GA: && GA: teah that one GA: and then you have a pen thats water bottle themed adn you would presumbably have water bottle powers VV: LLike being abllle to hollld waterrr VV: Awesome GA: iunno GA: dont' do a water botle GA: its lame VV: I'm not going to VV: Wait VV: Arrrty had one GA: dont do a WHOA did you notice our colors are GREAT together GA: fuck i forgot how good green is GA: who VV: This is why we made a team VV: Uhhh VV: Human VV: A big one GA: ummm VV: Kind of um GA: is he the overzzealous weirdo VV: His tag was llike TG GA: who tryed to like GA: get a terror thing from me GA: the um VV: Oh GA: megca VV: Yeah I think so GA: yea he was weird i didnt do it with him because i weas so weirded out VV: He had one a lllooooong time ago GA: a pen? VV: And he mashed it into a shiellld and then gave it away VV: Yeah GA: he must have' pirated it from me VV: I saw the allchemy and the gifting GA: dirty roten pirate VV: I think that one was frrrom Jack VV: If what he said was anything to go by GA: AJCK CRAMPIN MY STYLE GA: i have to go start a war with jack GA: this is unaceptable VV: Okay VV: Have fun GA: no GA: just kiding GA: i'm not REALY gonna do it VV: Oh you reallly got me therrre VV: I totallly belllieved it GA: see the oke is that its not a realistic thing to say im gona do GA: but i said it anyway VV: LLike when I said something basicalllly the same but meant it GA: hahahaha GA: oh VV: But barrrellly knew who he was GA: yeah one time i said to jack to kill a vegetable GA: because i didnt know the vegetable GA: but then the vetgteable was made at me :( VV: That's unforrtunate GA: and the veggie tales didnt even die!! so what the h*c!! GA: sorry if that was static, i think the voidfish may have eaten that vegetal GA: haha nice taz reference GA: thank you VV: You're wellcome VV: So therrre's just the one llike VV: Base pen? VV: Not one but lllike VV: It's the base GA: :( GA: don't pirate my pen GA: pleas support local busines VV: I'm not a pirrrate VV: I mean honestllly GA: :( :( :( GA: ):):): ): VV: The pirrate llook is superrr coolll though GA: yea!!!! GA: you should!!! omg!!! GA: bec a pireate girl! GA: il give you a good deal on pen GA: one choice and i wont remember this conversation also GA: it takes a lot of eveerclear to get past my +20 something constitutionsyque VV: Oh is that the funny tasting stuff that was therrre when I stopped being dead GA: maybe, i dont remember GA: its VERRY flamabl'e VV: Wellll it tasted weirrrd and made me a lllittllle dizzy GA: yea but imagine that a hunred times and you forget all o f it GA: *hundred VV: Arrre you trrrying to forrrget things on purrrpose GA: dont tell riphomore ive been hittin the hooch GA: no im just bored fuck you dont read into my trgic backtory VV: You're a horrrrrorrrrterrrrrorrr you're trrragic by definition GA: my bagic tracksotry is OFF LIMITS to civilians' VV: I'm not a civillllian GA: vermillion GA: papsilidiolion GA: hhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooo VV: Maybe I'lll tellll Rysporrr GA: NO PLEASE VV: Why not VV: Arrre you not supposed to be doing this VV: Woullld he be worrrried to know GA: :( hell probably say something like, 'hurgh blurgh i cannot belive youre doing this forever into infinity' GA: and then h'ell say 'im never gonna help you get deals ever again becayse im a meany' VV: I see GA: dont get involved in our domestic disputes VV: That's lllike my job GA: it gets realy uncomfortabe for all third wheels VV: My quadrrrants don't worrrk so it's allll I have GA: one time i broke up with that teal fuck over text while smooching ryspor VV: What tealll fuck VV: LLet me in on this GA: oh that migt not be the real color GA: i dont remember GA: anyway i broke up with someone just to smooch ryspro GA: and he left me :( GA: i mean in that moment he held me in his arms and apologized for killing my rubber chicken elizachick taylor GA: but then like a day later he BROK UP WITH ME GA: so he has NO RIGHT to say i cant do things which im doing VV: You guys werrre even worrrse at romance than we werrre VV: Besides Aaisha GA: :( VV: She's an outlllierrr GA: do yuo want a pen GA: youd be a cool pirat VV: I'm not surrre VV: I don't even have a pirrrate hat VV: And I'm too tallll GA: thas ok the pen transform gives to you VV: It's weirrrd GA: NOBODY TOO TAL TO BE PIRATEE GA: who said that to you GA: did someone say tht to you GA: that you were too tall to be pirate VV: It was me who said that to me VV: In my head GA: well i've got some HARS WORDS for YOU missy GA: how DARE you say that to someone as cool as whoever you are VV: How darre I VV: Astonishing GA: yeah frankly i'm apalled VV: Applllled VV: Because sourrr applle GA: im appalachian mountains GA: so do you wanna do thsi at dennys or hooters or what VV: I don't know what eitherrr of those mean GA: its hard to decrisbe GA: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm GA: i guess il cometo you GA: issat ok VV: I mean I'm not surrre that I'm doing it right now GA: or are youbusy GA: welll illll ust give you the pen VV: I'm saving the worrrllld with Helliux GA: you can pirate on your own time GA: yea well youre sure taking a long while huh?? no rush or anything but geezz VV: I've been doing morrre than anyone elllse VV: Go nag the godtierrred time plllayerrr about lllaziness GA: yeah i knowyo GA: who VV: LLorrrcan GA: oh GA: okiee so im here soon dont worry' GA: mark zuckerberg VV: What -- geoselenicAdvent GA gave up trolling vitriolicVitae VV at 00:44 -- Category:Limekid Category:Lorrea Category:UnusuallyTallLorrea